Unexpected Love
by Animelover878
Summary: Lucy is going to her first year of high school. She meets and becomes friends with many students. Among those friends, there is two popular boys who have eyes for her. Who will she choose? The loud, outgoing, playboy or the quiet, emotionless boy? Read to find out! StingxLucyxRogue.
1. School and New Life

**Hello, minna! This is my second multi-chaptered fan fiction, so please give me some feedback! I know this is cliché, but enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **Paring: StingxLucyxRogue**

 **Warning: Might be some minor cussing or cursing? Don't know the difference between the two...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or else I wouldn't be here typing a disclaimer, would I?**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I looked at the school building. I saw the words "Fairy High" hanging over the door. This is it; Fairy High, also known as Magnolia High. I walked in through the doors and tried to find the office. I saw lots of students running up and down the hallway. It was crowded and I was lost. I needed to go to the office, but I couldn't find it. ' _Why didn't I bring a map?'_ Just when I was about to ask, a person tapped my shoulder.

"Hello! You're new, aren't you," said a girl with blue hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine.

"Oh, yes! I am. I'm kinda lost, so can you help me?" I asked, smiling sheepishly, before remembering that I haven't introduced myself. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. Follow me," the girl named Levy said.

She led me down a hallway where I saw a door. Levy pointed at the door and told me, "That's the headmaster's office."

"Thanks, Levy-san!" I said, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it! Can me Levy-chan, okay? And, I'll call you Lu-chan! Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure, Levy-chan!" was all I said before I went into the headmaster's office.

I walked into the office. I didn't see anyone in the room, so I sat down on the chair near the principal's desk.

"Hello, are you the new student?" asked a high-pitched voice, making me jump out of my chair. The voice came from underneath the desk.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, um..." I said.

"Makarov, Makarov Dreyer. I'm the headmaster. You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, here's the schedule," Makarov said, handing me my schedule.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"Now, get going," he replied, returning my smile.

I walked out the door and saw Levy-chan still waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait, Levy-chan!" I told her.

"But, then you wouldn't be able to find your next class," Levy said, looking at me. "What do you have?"

"True. Thanks, Levy-chan!"

She looked at my schedule in my hand. Then she squealed.

"You're so lucky, Lu-chan! You get to be in the same homeroom as Sting and Rogue! They are the school's idols," she said with an envious tone.

"Sting and Rogue?" I asked looking confused.

Levy's POV:

I can't believe it. Lu-chan is so lucky. She gets to be in the same homeroom as Sting and Rogue. Almost every single girl in the school has a crush on them.

As I scanned her schedule I realized that she and I were in 5 of the same classes. We had English, Art, Math, History, and Chemistry together. If I remember correctly, Sting and Rogue have the same schedule as Lucy. Exactly the same. Lu-chan is so lucky!

"We're here," I tell her when I saw room 157, her homeroom. It was noisy as always. It seems like Natsu and Gray were fighting again. When I opened the door, I saw that my inference was correct. Gray and Natsu was arguing again.

I looked at Lu-chan. Her mouth was hanging open. She looked at me, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Just the usual," I answered, "You see that pinked-haired boy there? That's Natsu. The one fighting Natsu is Gray. They always fight. Also, see those two over there? They are Sting and Rogue!"

Before Lu-chan can speak, another voice interrupted the class.

"Quiet down!" said Wakaba-sensei shouted, quieting down the whole class.

"We have a new student today!" he continued, gesturing to Lu-chan.

I walked out and headed to my own homeroom, which was room 189

Lucy's POV:

"Hi, everyone! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and it's nice to meet you all!" I said, smiling. However, on the inside, my heart was pounding against my chest. I was really nervous. ' _What if they hate me?'_

Instead, everyone, welcomed me. Everyone tried introduced themselves, but Wakaba-sensei started class.

I sat down in my desk and listened to the teacher talking. Little did I know that this year would be a very crazy year...

* * *

 **How is the first chapter? Please Review!**


	2. Encounters with the Popular

**Hi, minna! It's been a week. I know I am not as frequently updating as before, but school is now very busy. Still, I will do my best to update every week. Please read and review! I also have another Q and A fanfic. I would love to get some questions so I try to answer them.**

 **Disclaimer: *Robotic Voice* Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. My name is not Hiro Mashima so I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sting's POV:

 _Who is that girl? So pretty! It'll be fun to play with her for a little while..._

"Hey! Blondie! So how's it going? Do you want to hang out today?" I asked, with my signature smirk guaranteed to make girls fall in love with me.

I waited for her to reply with a dreamy "yes" but instead she looked at me weirdly.

"Huh? I don't even know you that well. So no thanks, and don't call me blondie, you're blond too," she said.

 _What? She rejected me? No one ever rejects me, Sting Eucliffe._

Behind me I heard the other girls outcry.

"Sting-sama! Ask me out! Please!"

"Sting-sama, I love you!"

"How dare you reject Sting-sama!"

"You bitch! Stay away from Sting-sama!"

"Sting-sama is mine!"

I smirk at my fangirls at the back of the room. They all screamed and fainted. I looked at that girl again.

 _I think her name was Lula or something like that. Wait, oh that's it, it's Lucy._

However, before I could say a word, Wakaba-sensei hollered out my name.

"Sting Eucliffe! Pay attention in class! You got better things to do than just staring at the new student!" he shouted. "And hand it your homework everyone."

 _I was staring at Lucy? Was I?_

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment when she turned and faced me.

"Um, what should I do?" she asked, looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

 _So pretty..._

"Uh, don't do anything. He knows that you don't have homework," I said, turning my head to hide my blush away from her.

However she saw me, because immediately she asked, "Are you okay?"

 _Gosh! She's so hot and cute! What should I do?_

"Oh, yes! I'm fine, so-" I stared to say, but I got cut off by the bell.

"RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG"

"As I was saying, so what class do you have next? I'll walk you there," I continued.

"Really? Thanks!" she beamed, smiling happily, giving me her schedule.

"It's a pleasure. And don't worry, we have the same classes," I said, returning a smile.

Just as I was going to walk out the door, I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Wait for me," the person said. I turned around and saw that it was Rogue.

"Oh Rogue! I almost forgot about you!" I said, smiling at Rogue.

"Yeah. I know," he replied emotionlessly.

"Oh! This is Lucy, I'm sure you know she's the new girl, right?" I asked looking at Rogue. He doesn't care much about school. Even though he doesn't pay attention, he gets all A's.

 _Smart-ass_

Rogue's POV:

Sting has been ignoring me for awhile now. It seems like he's hitting on the new girl. I can't believe it! He is such a playboy!

"Hey! Blondie! So how's it going? Do you want to hang out today?" I heard Sting ask, with that smirk again.

I thought she would reply "yes" to Sting's question, but instead she refused it!

 _Interesting..._

"Huh? I don't even know you that well. So no thanks, and don't call me blondie, you're blond too," she said.

She's pretty. Really pretty. I heard that the teacher said that her name was Lucy.

I covered my ears when I heard Sting's fangirls scream. I can't believe he actually likes having fangirls screaming at him. I know I also have fans, but they are quiet, because they know I like the quiet.

"Sting Eucliffe! Pay attention in class! You got better things to do than just staring at the new student!" Wakaba-sensei shouted. "And hand it your homework everyone."

I pulled out my homework and glanced at Sting. He looked surprised. It seems like he wasn't aware that he was staring at Lucy-san.

 _Interesting, very interesting. Sting would hit on a girl often, but never stare at a girl._

I was going to make a remark about it, but Lucy-san talked first.

"Um, what should I do?" she asked, looking at Sting.

"Uh, don't do anything. He knows that you don't have homework," Sting said, turning his head. He was hiding a blush.

 _No one has ever made Sting blush! Is this a start of something?_

After the bell rung, Sting volunteered to take her to the next class. I got up from my seat and sneaked up to him.

I tapped his shoulder and told him, "Wait for me."

He spun around.

"Oh Rogue! I almost forgot about you!" Sting said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. I know," I replied emotionlessly.

"Oh! This is Lucy, I'm sure you know she's the new girl, right?" he asked looking at me.

"Of course. So she has the same classes as the two of us," I stated, looking at her schedule. "Well, we better hurry or else we'll be late."

"Yeah! Let's run!" Sting shouted and grabbed Lucy's hand and ran down the hall with Lucy telling him to slow down.

I sighed. Sting will always be Sting. However, I felt uncomfortable as soon as Sting took Lucy's hand.

 _Why?_

Lucy's POV:

When I walked to my seat, I heard a person talk to me. It was Sting Eucliffe, the one Levy-chan had told me about.

 _He's a looker, but why do girls fall for him?_

"Hey! Blondie! So how's it going? Do you want to hang out today?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

 _So he's a playboy. Disgusting..._

I didn't want to make enemies on the first day, since he was so popular, so I refused him politely.

"Huh? I don't even know you that well. So no thanks, and don't call me blondie, you're blond too," I said.

I waited for him to say something back, but instead he didn't talk at all.

Instead I heard other girls crying out at the back of the room.

"Sting-sama! Ask me out! Please!"

"Sting-sama, I love you!"

"How dare you reject Sting-sama!"

"You bitch! Stay away from Sting-sama!"

"Sting-sama is mine!"

 _They sure are crazy. How is he so popular. He's a playboy for God's sake!_

I didn't dare look back. So many girls. I focused my attention on Wakaba-sensei.

He then shouted to the whole class, "Sting Eucliffe! Pay attention in class! You got better things to do than just staring at the new student! And hand it your homework everyone."

 _He was staring at me? Why? That's creepy..._

I looked at him. Then, I remembered what Wakaba-sensei said, when everyone started getting out his homework. I decided to ask him what I should do.

"Um, what should I do?" I asked, looking at Sting.

"Uh, don't do anything. He knows that you don't have homework," he said, turning away from me.

I, noticing his peculiar behavior, asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes! I'm fine, so-" he stared to say, but got cut off by the bell.

"RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG"

"As I was saying, so what class do you have next? I'll walk you there," he continued, smiling.

"Really? Thanks!" I beamed, smiling at him, giving him my schedule.

"It's a pleasure. And don't worry, we have the same classes," he said, with a smile.

 _I'm surprised that he can actually act like a gentleman..._

Just as we were about to go out the door, he suddenly stopped. I stopped and turned around. It was the other popular boy; I believe his name was Rogue.

"Wait for me," the person who I think is Rogue said.

"Oh Rogue! I almost forgot about you!" Sting said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. I know," he replied emotionlessly.

 _Gosh! He's so emotionless! And he's so handsome._

"Oh! This is Lucy, I'm sure you know she's the new girl, right?" Sting asked looking at Rogue.

"Of course. So she has the same classes as the two of us," he stated, looking at my schedule. "Well, we better hurry or else we'll be late."

"Yeah! Let's run!" Sting shouted and grabbed my hand running down the hall.

"STING! Stop it!" I shouted, but was ignored. He just kept on running and running.

 _It's not even first period, and it's already chaotic. My day just keeps on getting better and better, huh?_

* * *

 **Finally finished! Sorry for a later update. One reason, one word: School. Also vote on my profile! Should it be Stincy or Rolu?**


	3. Love Rivals

**It's been a week, minna! I probably can only update once a week now, because of school. Read and Review! Who do you want Lucy to end up with in this story? Vote or comment! :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Fairy Tail, then my name is Hiro Mashima. If I don't own Fairy Tail, then my name isn't Hiro Mashima. My name isn't Hiro Mashima, so therefore, I do not own Fairy Tail. (A geometry reference; contrapositives)**

* * *

 **Sting-2**

 **Rogue-1**

* * *

Normal POV:

The students sat at their desks, taking out their textbooks.

"Ug! Math first period sucks! My brain hasn't woken up yet!" a student complained, looking ready to break a desk.

"Calm down, Kiyoki!" the person next to the said girl, says. "Why so gloomy and agitated? Sting and Rogue are in this class!"

"But they aren't coming, Aiko!" complained Kiyoki, looking at the girl.

"They aren't? But..." Aiko said, crestfallen.

On the other hand, the other girls in the room were devastated.

"How come?"

"I saw him today!"

"It's no fun to be here unless Sting-sama is here!"

"NO! Rogue-sama is way better!"

"Sting-sama!"

"Rogue-sama! He's the best!"

"How dare yo-"

Suddenly, one boy interrupted. "Will you all shut up!?" The boy had yellow hair and gray eyes with a pair of headphones on his ears. "I can hear all of you even with my music!"

Before the girls could retort, the bell rang. Everyone got quiet. The teacher will be coming in anytime now. They were right; the teacher came in the room just after the late bell rang, one minute later.

"Everyone settle down! It's time to learn. Before that, I am happy to tell you that there is new student to this school," the teacher, Capricorn said, before nodding to someone outside the door.

Lucy's POV:

 _I can't believe that Sting dragged me like that to Math! I can't believe him! Couldn't he have been more gentle?!_

"Hey stop looking so spaced out, blondie!" Sting shouted in my ears, making me angry.

"Can't you see I'm thinking? Also don't call me blondie; you're blond as well! Baka!" I said, ready to Lucy Kick him in the wall. However, I don't want to get in trouble on the first day of school, so I held the urge to do that back.

"He-" Sting opened his mouth to say, but Rogue interrupted.

"Stop it. Sting we're wasting time. We'll be late for class," Rogue pointed out, with a bored tone. "This time don't drag her off like that. You totally scared her."

"Fine," mumbled Sting, looking at Rogue.

We got there just as the first bell rang. I saw the teacher walking down the hall to us.

"I presume that you are the new student, Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.

 _Is he a goat? What? What is this school? Why would anyone hire a goat to teach?_

"Hi," I say shyly, "Are you the teacher for Math?"

"I'm Capricorn. Yes, Heartfilia-san, we have to introduce you to the class. Hurry, class is very important. Don't waste anytime," Capricorn said, sternly.

I nodded, shaking.

"Hey, blondie! Don't be nervous! It'll be fine!" Sting said, smiling.

"Shut up, Sting!" I retorted, giving him a murderous glance.

The teacher sighed and said, "Sting Eucliffe stop bothering Heartfilia-san," which shut Sting up.

I looked at Rogue, and I could have sworn that I saw a smile tugging at his face.

The teacher went inside the classroom and said, "Everyone settle down! It's time to learn. Before that, I am happy to tell you that there is new student to this school."

I walked inside the room, shakily, but Sting grabbed my hand, which to my surprise, calming me down. I took a deep breathe and said, "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I look forward to learning with all of you this year!"

I looked around to see the girls giving me murderous glances. I was confused for a second, but then I remembered that Sting's hand was still in mine.

 _He is one the most popular boys in the school so..._

I quickly let go of his hand to try to prevent them from thinking that something is going on between us, but it doesn't think they look convinced. They still glared at me, but the teacher saved me from staring at the girls longer.

"Sting, Rogue, go to your seats. I will excuse your lateness this time because you were escorting Heartfilia-san. Heartfilia-san, go sit there between Laxus and Freed. The one with yellow hair and the one with green hair," Capricorn said, politely.

I nodded to show that I understood. I went to my seat and sat in it. As I went to sit in my chair, I saw the blond, the guy named Laxus, smirk at me.

Capricorn-sensei was starting his lesson, and I didn't want to be rude, so I ignored the Laxus guy.

"Okay, which theorem or postulate can we prove this with? How can we prove that these triangles are congruent? Anyone?" Capricorn-sensei asked.

I was about to raise my hand, but then, Laxus poked me.

I turned around and asked him, "What do you want?"

"Beautiful, hanging around the popular, huh?" he said, with another smirk.

I felt my face flush. "Stop flirting with me," I retorted, glaring at him, "And wipe that smirk off your face!"

Sting's POV:

I saw Laxus teasing blondie. He always does it to the new girls. With that stupid smirk of his, and his flirtatious attitude.

 _I just don't get that guy sometimes._

I watched Laxus poke blondie with his pencil. I heard him ask, "Beautiful, hanging around the popular, huh?"

I could feel my blood boiling. _How could he flirt with my Lucy! Wait, she isn't mine, but..._

"ng-ing-ting-ting-Sting-Sting!" I heard Rogue say, poking me.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're jealous," he said with an amused tone.

"I am not," I retorted, trying to hide my blush.

"You just said 'How could he flirt with my Lucy!'" Rogue said, frowning. "Stop denying it. You like her."

"I said that out loud?! Did anyone else hear?" I asked, horrified.

 _If Lucy had heard or someone else had heard, then..._

"So you do like her. Don't worry, your whisper was so low that I could hardly hear it," Rogue said, turning his attention back to the board.

"Shut up!" I retorted, blushing furiously. "If you dare te-"

"Don't worry I won't tell," he said, looking at me. "But you have competition."

 _Laxus I won't let you have my Lucy..._

Rogue's POV:

I told him, "Don't worry I won't tell, but you have competition."

He nodded and mouthed 'Laxus' under his breath.

 _Wrong, Sting. Laxus is only teasing her. Laxus likes the demon matchmaker, Mirajane. It is me who likes her..._

* * *

 **How is it? Should it be Rolu or Stincy? I'll 'see' you guys next week!**


	4. Between the Bells

**I'm back again! I'll try to update every week, if time allows. National History Day has begun. And other homework.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Read and Review, please! I apologize for any spelling mistakes and/or grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I would not be worrying about National History Day.**

* * *

 **From last time:**

 _Wrong, Sting. Laxus is only teasing her. Laxus likes the demon matchmaker, Mirajane. It is me who likes her..._

* * *

 **Rogue-4**

 **Sting-2**

* * *

Sting's POV:

I was watching the clock. _Five minutes...four minutes...three...two...one...zero._

The bell rang, with its usual loudness. But, I was so glad to hear the bell. I can't stand geometry. With all those confusing sentences to prove something is like something makes my head explode. The only thing I learned is that Laxus likes Lucy. I stood up and got to leave, but not before grabbing Lucy with me. I need to show her where she is going.

"Blondie! Come on! Second period," I yelled, smiling at Lucy, but glaring at Laxus who was behind Lucy.

"Shut up! My name is Lucy! Lu-cy! So stop calling me blondie! Haven't you noticed that you're blond too? And stop yelling!" Lucy yelled back.

"You are too," I said, raising one eyebrow.

"Am not!" she replied.

"You were." I continued to say, smirking.

"I-" Lucy started saying but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Will you two cut it out?! We're going to be late for second period!" Rogue exclaimed, looking furious.

"Sorry," Lucy suddenly said, and walked out the door.

"You made her sad!" I told Rogue, pointing a finger at him.

I thought I saw guilt and sadness in his eyes, but when I blinked, there were no signs of emotions.

 _Was I imagining it? Maybe, because Rogue hardly ever shows his emotions. For such a thing like this, never!_

"...Come on, we better go as well," Rogue said, signing.

Rogue's POV:

"You made her sad," Sting yelled, accusingly looking at me.

 _I did? Oh, I didn't mean to make her sad. Now I feel really guilty and downcast. I'm such a big fool. I have to find a way to make her happy again..._

I paused before saying, "Come on, we better go as well."

 _I have to apologize to her quickly._

I got up swiftly, and went to get Lucy who was standing at the door. She had her head down.

 _I hope she isn't crying, please don't cry Lucy!_

"Let's go to second period," she said quietly, not even looking at me.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head.

She nodded her head, and followed me down the hall, up the stairs, and to the left into the English classroom. Sting was not far behind us, but he trudged slowly. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my body. I turned my head and met his glowering eyes; he was jealous and angry at me.

 _Who would have expected him to fall in love with Lucy? After all, he is such a playboy. However, Lucy is like an angel, so I can't blame him for falling for her. I think I have fallen for her as well..._

As we approached the classroom, I stopped and said, "Look, Lucy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just frustrated, so forgive me?"

She turned to look at me. I was afraid that she would scream at me, like what she did after Sting called her "Blondie," but instead she smiled. I felt myself signing in relief.

 _So she forgave me. Thank goodness. I can't have her hating me, if I like her..._

"Don't worry about it. After all it was Sting's and my fault. We shouldn't have been yelling at each other in the first place. If you haven't stopped us, then we would have been late for class," she said, smiling cutely.

 _Wait, what? Cute? Since when did I describe something as cute?!_

"My fault?! It's your fault!" Sting yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You called me 'blondie' first!" Lucy replied, putting her hands on her hips. "So don't blame it all on me! _Both_ of us are at fault here!"

"How can it be my fault?! Of course it is your fault, you loud, ugly, spoiled girl!" Sting screamed in agitation.

"Is that what you think of me?" Lucy asked quietly, tears threatening to fall.

 _How dare he! How dare he make Lucy cry!_

"No...it just slipped out! I didn't mean that!" Sting pleaded, with wide eyes. "Please stop crying, Lucy."

"Sting!" I said in a deadly cold voice, silencing him, and then turned to Lucy. "Please don't cry Lucy. Sting is just...just hotheaded; he didn't mean that, okay?"

Lucy nodded and then laughed. "Got you, Rogue, Stingy Bee!"

I blinked, surprised.

 _She was acting this_ _whole time?_

"You...you...you were acting!" Sting sputtered, frowning.

"And you actually fell for it," Lucy sang, giggling.

"Wait! Did you call me Stingy Bee?" Sting asked, looking at Lucy with suspicious eyes.

"We-" Lucy started to say, but was cut off by the bell.

"Why are you three standing outside of the classroom!" yelled Zeref-sensei.

 _Zeref-sensei is one of the teachers you don't want angry. The only reason why I wanted to get here on time._

"Sorry! But we have a new student, sensei," Sting replied, looking uneasy.

Lucy's POV:

I can't believe that Sting and Rogue fell for that! Sting is so hilarious. I guess he is kinda handsome, maybe even more handsomer than Rogue.

 _Ug! What is my problem! I can't be falling in love on the first day of school!_

The bell rang, pausing my thoughts. Then I heard a sharp voice. I turned around and saw a boy, who looked our age, with black hair like Rogue's and with onyx eyes.

"Why are you three standing outside of the classroom, the boy yelled.

My eyes widened in shock when Sting told him, "Sorry! But we have a new student, sensei."

 _He's the English teacher?! But he's so young!_

"Alright. I'm the English teacher, Zeref Dragneel. You will refer to me as Zeref," he said, giving me a sad smile? "Let's introduce you to the class."

 _What in the world? Why is he so young? Why is he smiling sadly at me? Purposely or is it how he smiles? This is getting weirder and weirder. I don't think I'll survive today at all..._

I walked in the class, and introduced myself, and sat down in my assigned seat. My eyes widened when I read the board.

 _What the hell?!_

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! I didn't get to finish this chapter with all the assignments and homework. And also writer's block. Keep on voting! Who should end up with Lucy? Sting or Rogue?**


	5. Boring English Class

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I am so sorry! So sorry for not updating!**

 **Read and Review! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Don't forget to vote! So far Rolu is winning...**

 **Rolu-6**

 **Stincy-3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (Why? I want to own it!)**

* * *

From last time:

I walked in the class, and introduced myself, and sat down in my assigned seat. My eyes widened when I read the board.

 _What the hell?!_

* * *

Lucy's POV:

 _What?! Is this really Zeref's story? And his brother is that Natsu person? They don't even look alike! And the chalk is moving on its own! It kept on writing on the chalkboard without anyone touching it. Is this place haunted?_

Suddenly a voice made me jump. "Blondie," said a very familiar person. "Oh did I scare you? Or did the chalkboard scare you?"

"Why you! I-" I started saying but was cut off by someone.

"Lu-chan!" a girl chirped. I turned around and saw Levy standing there.

"Hi Levy-chan! You have English with me?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yep!" she replied, sounding enthusiastic.

"Thank goodness! I can't stand being mostly alone with this bee around," I huffed, pointing at Sting.

Levy nearly died of laughter.

"Be-bee?" Levy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he stings, like a bee," I explained to Levy.

"The first day and you're already giving nicknames to people?" Levy asked, obviously teasing me.

"No! It's not like that! He calls me blondie so I had to give his a nickname as well!" I told Levy, who just laughed.

"I know, you're in math class with me as well. I just didn't interrupt, because I wanted to see what happens," Levy said.

"That's so mean of you! Oh by the way, why...why is the chalkboard writing by itself?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, look closer and you'll see Mavis writing there. She's the assistant teacher," Levy explained, calmly.

 _How could she be so calm!_

I looked at the chalk closely and indeed saw an almost transparent hand holding the chalk. Then I saw her, the girl named Mavis. Her whole body was almost transparent! My mind told me, 'A ghost, a ghost! This place is haunted!'

"Is...is she um...a ghost?" I asked, biting my fingernails.

"So blondie is afraid huh?" Sting asked in a teasing voice.

Before I could tell him to shut up, Zeref-sensei yelled at us.

"Will the three of you get back to your seats?! You do not want to anger me, right?"

"Gomenasi, sensei," we said in unison and sat in our seats, quietly.

"Good morning everyone," Zeref said in a monotone voice. "The theme this semester is tragedy, so I started you guys off with my tragic story. You will be reading several short stories and the main story will be Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Any questions?"

The class remained silent. It seems like no one wanted to get Zeref-sensei angry.

"Okay, let's begin class," he said again in a monotone voice. "Today we will be analyzing Shakespeare's plays. I'll pass out new notebooks."

Once he passed out his notebooks, he went to his boring speech of how important Shakespeare was and the structure of his tragic plays and so on. So boring!

"Write down notes as we talk about this," he told us.

I looked up at the board and saw that Mavis has erased the board. As Zeref-sensei began his long boring lecture, she was writing down the most important details for us to copy on our notebook.

"...Romeo and Juliet is a play, with 5 scenes. The first scene of Shakespeare's play always..." was all I heard, before my eyes closed shut.

Sting's POV:

Seriously! Blondie almost got us in trouble. I don't want Zeref-sensei's detention. Worst thing in the world!

Zeref-sensei was explaining Shakespeare's play right now. I'm sooooo bored. Nobody cares, right?

I looked around the class and saw Blondie sleeping. If she gets caught...

I was about to raise my hand to tell Zeref-sensei, but Levy, who was sitting right next to me, hit me really hard, and shook her head.

I whispered to her, "Why? She's sleeping in class!"

"You always do and you want to tell on her?" she whispered back, looking angry.

"Um..." I said to myself, thinking.

"My point exactly!" Levy mumbled, glaring at me.

"Well, sorry!" I told Levy.

"Guys, Zeref-sensei is coming our way," Rogue whispered.

I immediately sat up straight and opened my notebook, pretending I was paying attention.

Levy looked up to Zeref-sensei with an innocent expression, since her notebook was open and the notes were already written down.

My notebook, on the other hand, was blank.

Oh no.

"Sting Eucliffe would you like to explain why you aren't taking any notes?" Zeref-sensei asked me.

"Um, I..."

I didn't want to say. I'm going to get detention. _Oh no, please no..._

"I would give you detention, but since you are taking the new student around the school today, I will forgive you this time," Zeref said looking at Lucy.

 _Lucy! He was looking at Lucy. Lucy was asleep. Oh no..._

I swung my head to meet Lucy's eyes. She was awake! What?!

* * *

A few minutes before...

Erza's POV:

Zeref-sensei is almost done talking. Mavis has already stopped writing the notes. I must get all A's in the class!

I looked around and saw someone sleeping. I was about to tell Zeref-sensei when I notice that it was the new girl.

 _With Sting showing her around the school, she must be tired._

"Hey, wake up. You don't want to be caught sleeping," I whispered, as I nudged her with my elbow.

"Huh?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"You don't want to be caught sleeping. Oh, by the way I am Erza Scarlet," I whispered back, smiling.

"Oops. I guess i was just really tired. I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said, smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling. "Now copy the notes on the chalkboard!"

"Okay, thanks Erza-san!"

* * *

Levy's POV:

 _I can't let Lu-chan be caught._

I was about to say something, when I realized that Lu-chan was awake.

Zeref nodded and went back to the front of the class.

He then told the class, "The bell will ring in two minutes. Pack up your stuff. No homework today."

Lucy's POV:

I am so grateful! If it weren't for Erza-san, I would have suffered Zeref-sensei's wrath! Thank goodness!

After Zeref-sensei walked to the front of the class, he told us, "The bell will ring in two minutes. Pack up your stuff. No homework today."

Finally, English was over. _What do I have next?_

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had science next. The teacher's name was Happy.

 _Weird, but it's science so it won't be too exciting, right? Yet, why do I feel like something bad will happen during science?_

* * *

 **I am so sorry! I will try to update more, but school! My parents are strict. I have to keep my straight A's so, I hope I will update again next week, but if I don't, it's school!**


	6. Sting's Realization

**Hello, I'm back again! Finally finished and submitted the first part of NHD, the Background information.**

 **I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Read and Review! Rolu is still in the lead. Come on Stincy Fans!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Rolu-6**

 **Stincy-3**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

"Blondie, hurry up!" I heard Sting call.

I swear! I will Lucy-kick him someday! How dare he call me "Blondie!" HASN'T HE NOTICED THAT HE'S BLOND TOO?!

"Sting...what did I say about calling me, 'Blondie'?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Um...sorry? Sorry Blo...no Lucy?" Sting replied timidly. Good, he's scared. Now he's going to call me by my name!

"Let's go to science," I said, changing the topic. "Come on, we have to get there in time!"

"That's right, Sting," Rogue said, agreeing with me. "Now hurry up, or we'll leave you here!"

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Sting screamed, and ran to the door.

There was a bunch of people in the hallways. Sting and Rogue started walking against the tides of students, but I was being pushed the other way.

"Rogue! Sting!" I screamed. I must get back to them, or else I'll be lost and late!

Just then, a hand grabbed mine. I turned to see Rogue, holding my hand.

"Be careful," he said, his usual emotionless face, smiling. _He's smiling! SO HOT!_

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. _He's just a friend and nothing more. You don't like him Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!_

He held my hands the entire way to class. He didn't let go of my hand, even after we arrived at the science classroom. _This is getting awkward..._

When we got to the science classroom, I asked him, keeping my head down so he wouldn't be able to see my blush, "Um, can you stop holding my hand now?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lucy!" he said.

I looked up and saw that his cheeks were red.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" I asked, frowning. "You're cheeks are red."

"Um...i-it's o-ok-okay," Rogue said, turning away from me. _Weird? Did I make him angry?_

Sting's POV:

Rogue and I walked down the hall. Suddenly, I heard Lucy call, "Rogue! Sting!"

I looked back and saw that Lucy was being pushed in the other direction. I was about to go get her, when I saw Rogue right next to her, with her hand in his! He was smiling and Lucy was blushing! BLUSHING!

 _HOW DARE HE! LUCY'S MINE!_

I clenched my teeth and my fists. I walked all the way to class without another word. _Rogue! I'll kill you! See's mine!_

I arrived at Happy-sensei's classroom first. The two arrived a few seconds later. I looked at their hands. They were still holding hands! I opened my mouth to speak, but Lucy started speaking.

"Um, can you stop holding my hand now?" she asked, her head down.

 _She's blushing! Damn you, Rogue! So now you're a new love rival? Or are you teasing me?_

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lucy!" Rogue replied, blushing!

 _Rogue has never blushed. He's blushing! HE LIKES HER! And Lucy was blushing too! Does Lucy have feelings for Rogue? No, that can't happen! NEVER!_

"Are you okay, Rogue?" Lucy asked, noticing that Rogue face was red.

"Um...i-it's o-ok-okay," Rogue muttered, turning away from Lucy.

 _Lucky Bastard! I will murder you later, Rogue!_

I cleared my throat. Both of them turned to look at me. I tried my best to not show how angry I was.

"Guys, stop fooling around! Science is about to start, not that I want it too..." I said, glaring at Rogue, and smiling at Lucy.

"Okay!" Lucy chirped, smiling, and walked into the class.

"What?" Rogue asked, frowning.

"How dare you flirt with her!" I hissed, furious.

"What do you mean, Sting? I was only helping her," Rogue calmly replied.

"Why y-" I began, but was cut off by Lucy.

"What's wrong guys? Let's go together."

We went into the classroom and sat in our seats. Lucy introduced herself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you all!"

Happy-sensei told her to sit right in between Rogue and Natsu.

 _Great!_

Rogue's POV:

"Um, can you stop holding my hand now?" Lucy asked, her head down.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lucy!" I replied, blushing furiously.

She suddenly asked, "Are you okay?"

I could hear Sting's breathe stop for a few seconds. _Sting's angry and jealous. It seems like his dense brain has finally figured out that I love her as well._

"Um...i-it's o-ok-okay," I said, turning away from Lucy to hide my blush. _Don't see me blushing, don't see me!_

 _Her hands are so soft and they fit perfectly with mine. I wish I could hold her l-wait what? Rogue get a hold of yourself!_

Before she could say anything, Sting interrupted.

"Guys, stop fooling around! Science is about to start, not that I want it too..." he said, glaring at me.

Lucy said, "Okay!" and went inside the classroom.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"How dare you flirt with her!" Sting hissed, obviously furious. _He's jealous._

"What do you mean, Sting? I was only helping her," I calmly replied. _Sting's angry as well. I never seen him look so pissed, and that's saying something since I knew him ever since we were babies._

"Why y-" Sting threatened, but was cut off by Lucy. _Thank kami!_

"What's wrong guys? Let's go together," Lucy said, looking at Sting and I with a confused expression.

She introduced herself to the class and Happy-sensei told her to sit next to me. I quickly glanced at Sting and saw that he was fuming.

Happy-sensei began his long speech about fish. _Again?_

I turned to see Lucy, bored out of her mind.

"This is disgusting! And boring," she whispered to me.

"All he talks about is fish, so..." I whispered back, but trailed off, after seeing her face turning pale.

"I agree! But this class is easy!" Natsu gleefully whispered, joining our conversation.

"Um, you're Natsu Dragneel, aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yep!" Natsu answered.

"Zeref-sensei's brother?"

"Yeah! You had english already?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys stop talking! Happy-sensei is handing out papers!" I warned.

After Happy-sensei handed out the papers, he told us, "This is homework, due at the beginning of class tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

 _Finally! A free period next!_

Natsu's POV:

The new girl is interesting. Rogue almost never talks to anyone, let alone a girl.

I turned around and saw Sting staring at them with anger in his eyes? Wait, what? Sting's angry? Why?

 _Maybe he's jealous that girl, wait was her name again? Oh yeah! Luigi! Luigi is spending more time with Rogue than him. That's it!_

I have to go to Chemistry now.

 _Sting and Rogue are lucky they have a free period after this lesson! I don't get my free period until after period 4! They get it right after period 3! The get to rest for 50 minutes and then go to P. E. and then have lunch! I want a break!_

I sighed and got up from my seat and ran off to Chemistry.

Lucy's POV:

Finally done with third period! Science with Happy-sensei is even worse than English with Zeref-sensei!

I looked at my schedule and it said, "Free Period."

 _Free Periods? Where do I go for it?_

"You can go anywhere you would like to go," Rogue said, answering my unspoken question.

"How did you know that I was going to ask?" I questioned.

"The way you were looking at the paper," he said.

"Oh!"

"Um...do you want to-" Rogue started saying, but Sting cut him off.

"Oi! Blon-Lucy! Lucy, do you want to go to a video game shop with me?" Sting asked, grinning.

"Of course!" I said. "I'll talk to you later Rogue!" _I love video games!_

Sting's POV:

Rogue was about to ask her to go to somewhere with him. _No way in hell am I going to let that happen!_

"Oi! Blon-Lucy! Lucy, do you want to go to a video game shop with me?" I asked, cutting Rogue off.

 _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Of course!" Lucy said. "I'll talk to you later Rogue!" _YES! SHE'S GOING WITH ME!_

 _I win this time, Rogue._

Rogue's POV:

 _Sting is definitely trying to keep me away from Lucy! But I learned one new fact about Lucy; she's a gamer like Sting. You win this time, Sting, but I'll win next time._

* * *

 **Stincy moments next chapter! Credits to LevyCheney1974 for suggesting the part about having something in common with Sting or Rogue like video games. :)**

 **Keep on voting! There's a poll on my profile page.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Forgetful Gamers

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in long time! Sorry! National History Day has come back to haunt me again. Part two of NHD! And other homework as well. I'll hopefully post another chapter tonight, but can't guarantee.**

 **Enjoy! Read and Review! I don't know a lot about video games. I play some games on the Wii, that's it, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima, therefore I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **So far:**

 **Rolu-9**

 **Stincy-3**

 **Wow, there's a lot of Rolu fans.**

* * *

 **Amethyst The Purple Dragon- I'll try to make him like that. I love it when Rogue is like that as well!**

 **kittenwilliams1- I was thinking the same thing! I will probably include it later.**

* * *

Regular POV:

Everyone watched as Sting dragged Lucy down the hallway and out the door. Ninety percent of the female population just stood frozen, looking shocked, 5 percent was crying "Sting-sama!" and the remaining five percent didn't care at all.

Sting is a playboy, but he was hardly close with any girls. He interacted with other girls, flirted with them, but never had much physical contact with them. Now here he was, dragging the new student down the hall, like he had known her for ages.

"How? How can that girl be so lucky?" asked one of Sting's fans, when Sting went out the door.

Many of his fangirls agreed, shouting:

"Yeah!"

"No fair!"

"She's so lucky!"

"I wish I was her!"

However, when the principle, Makarov Dreyer came, the hallways became silent.

"Students go back to your class!" Makarov said, with a disapproving tone. "You're in school!"

Almost everyone went back to class without a word, except one student. The said student, before she went into her classroom, murmured, "You'll pay, Lucy Heartfilia. He's mine."

Sting's POV:

 _Lucy's coming with me! I can't believe she actually agreed to come with me! I thought she would refuse, but she said "yes!"_

 _I didn't have to even look at Rogue to know that he's pissed. I could sense it. He growled when I cut his sentence off, and I could feel his eyes burning into me when Lucy accepted my offer. Rogue's jealous! Now you know how I felt when you were talking to Lucy!_

I dragged her out of the school building as fast as I can. I saw a horde of girls in the halls staring at me and Lucy. They always crowd in the hall when I leave after third period. However, today, I heard them complaining about how lucky Lucy was.

I looked at Lucy. She was beautiful. Creamy pale skin, enormous brown eyes, silky blond hair, and that curvy figure. I could feel my face growing hotter by the second. I tried to hide my blush by turning around, but Lucy caught me.

"Hey, are you okay, Sting?" she asked. "Are you sick?"

"N-no-no! I'm not sick," I stammered.

"But you're all red and you're really hot," she argued, her hand touching my forehead, prompting me to blush even harder.

"It's fine, really," I murmured, gently taking her hand off my head.

 _How could I turn so soft? I must tease her._

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered smirking, pulling her closer. "You know, Lucy. If you wanted to touch me, then you could've said it sooner. I'll gladly let yo-"

"It wasn't like that! I was only checking if you had a fever, Sting!" Lucy screamed, blushing furiously.

I laughed at her reaction. "I'm kidding, Lucy."

"How could you Sting?! That's not fun-" Lucy exclaimed, with a scowl on her face, but I cut her off.

"Look! It's the store!" I shouted enthusiastically, changing the subject. Immediately, Lucy's face lit up and she ran to the store.

Lucy's POV:

 _I can't believe him! Why did he tease me? That was so embarrassing!_

"How could you Sting?! That's not fun-" I said, never getting to finish my sentence because Sting cut me off.

"Look! It's the store!" he shouted happily, pointing to the store. I smiled. Finally we're here!

I ran to the store and looked at all the new games. Mario Kart, Super Mario Bro, Legend of Zelda and more!

"Come on Sting! There's so many games!" I shouted excitedly. It's been years since I visited a game store.

"Coming!" he shouted, smiling. "Now, Lucy, don't drool on the windows. Let's go inside!"

"Stop teasing me!" I shouted back, and stomped into the store.

"I'm just kidding! I'm sorry!" he said, catching up to me. "I'm sorry okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to look over there," he said, pointing to the section where all the action, fighting games were. Games like Call of Duty and Halo.

Boys will always be boys. I wandered around the store, trying to find the game I wanted. Animal crossing, no, Mario, no, Pokemon, no, oh here it is! The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask!

I grabbed the game and went to pay for it. I then remembered that I forgot to bring money. _Crap!_

"Forgot money?" someone with a familiar voice asked.

I turned around, expecting to see Sting, but instead I saw, Rogue?

"Rog-Rogue? What are doing here?" I asked.

 _Did he come to see me? No! What are you thinking Lucy?_

"Sting usually forgets to bring money every single time he comes here," Rogue stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"I'll pay for you," Rogue said, with a tiny smile.

"No! No, it's okay! I will just get it later! You don't have to...you don't have to pay for it! Rogue! That's asking too much!" I mumbled, my face turning red.

"It's fine," he insisted.

"It's really okay! I can just pick it up to-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by another person.

"Yo! What are you doing here, Rogue?" Sting asked, and I thought I saw him glaring at Rogue, before he turned to me. "It seems like we both forgot money, huh?"

"Yeah..." I replied, softly.

"Why don't we come back later? Tomorrow? We have about 10 minutes until class starts. We need to get back," Sting said.

 _It's already this late?! Sting actually cares about school? I thought he didn't. He's actually quite mature. He's so nice and handsome, but Rogue is as well..._

"What do you think, Lucy?" Rogue asked me, staring into my eyes.

 _His eyes are so captivating! Wait, get back on track brain!_

"Ye-yeah! Let's go!" I said, walking out of the shop, not before putting the game back.

 _Why am I feeling this way?_

* * *

 **How is this chapter? Review please!**


	8. Swimming in PE

**Hello everyone, again! As I promised, here it is. Chapter 8! Been neglecting homework, but who cares about homework when there is fanfics waiting to be written?**

 **Please Read, Review, and Vote! The poll is on my profile page. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wow, 2 more people voted Rolu in the past few hours.**

 **Rolu-11**

 **Stincy-3**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Hiro Mashima? I would love to be him, but I'm not.**

* * *

Regular POV:

Sting, Rogue, and Lucy walked through the doors of the school, just when the bell rang.

"Guess that's the bell telling us to get ready for fifth period," Rogue mumbled monotonously.

However, his friend, Sting, was very happy.

"Finally, it's PE!"

"PE? We have PE for fifth period?" Lucy asked, bewildered. "I thought we had Art next."

"That's tomorrow. You have Art on an A day and PE on a B day. Today is a B day, so we have PE," Rogue explained to the confused Lucy.

"Let's go! I can't wait!" Sting yelled before dragging the two to PE.

Rogue's POV:

 _Why is Sting so excited? It's just PE!_

Sting finally stopped dragging us when we reached the gym. Finally. I thought I was going to throw up.

 _How can he not get sick? He's like a vehicle and last time I checked both of us suffered from motion sickness._

"That was way too fast, Sting!" I heard Lucy, yell. She looked furious.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sting said, while chuckling. "Your expression was priceless!"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled, silencing him.

"...You're not actually angry, are you Lucy?" Sting asked in a small voice.

"Hahaha! Got you! Now who has the priceless expression?!" Lucy asked, laughing.

"Alright, let's get to class. Besides Lucy has to get her uniform," I said, interrupting their conversation.

 _Lucy's laugh is so captivating and beautiful. Contagious. She's so pretty. She has such a curvy body. Big boobs, wide hi-wait what am I doing?! Get a hold of yourself Rogue!_

"Okay," chirped Lucy, and she followed me and Sting to the PE teacher's office.

"Aquarius-sensei, this is the new student Lucy Heartfilia," I said respectfully. No one ever wanted to piss off Aquarius-sensei. Every one is just as afraid of Aquarius-sensei as they are afraid of Zeref-sensei. After all when you get Aquarius-sensei mad, the only one that could ever calm her down is her boyfriend Scorpio.

"I see, so this is the new brat, huh? My name is Aquarius and you will address me as Aquarius-sensei. You will do everything I say and not disobey. Or else you're in huge trouble! Got it, brat?" Aquarius-sensei threatened, handing Lucy her uniform. "Now go change!"

"Ha-hai Aqu-Aquarius-sensei!" Lucy stammered, and walked away with the uniform into the changing room.

 _She's definitely frightened. Aquarius-sensei was voted as the most terrifying teacher of the year ever since she started teaching here._

"And you two! Go change as well!" Aquarius-sensei barked, glaring at us. "I'm in a bad mood right now! You interrupted me when I was face-timing Scorpio!"

"Sorry, Aquarius-sensei," Sting apologized, and we walked into the boy's changing room.

Sting's POV:

Finally it's PE! How could I ever forget what day it is? We're swimming today, and I can see Lucy in her swimsuit! Oh how much I love Principal Makarov! He's such a pervert, making the swimsuits revealing but, hey, the boys aren't complaining. Usually it's disgusting seeing girls coming over and showing their body to me, but Lucy is definitely a different story.

I can imagine her wearing the swimsuit, but Aquarius-sensei yelled at Rogue and I to change.

"And you two! Go change as well!" Aquarius-sensei yelled, glaring at us. "I'm in a bad mood right now! You interrupted me when I was face-timing Scorpio!"

"Sorry, Aquarius-sensei," I apologized, and me and Rogue went into the boy's changing room

"Hey do you remember what day it is?" I asked Rogue, when we went inside the changing room, smirking. Although he is my love rival it's fun to make him blush. After all, he is usually cold and stoic as an ice cube.

"It's a Friday," Rogue replied.

"You know what happens on Fridays right?" I asked, my smirk growing wider by the minute.

"What about Fri-" he began to say, but then his eyes widened and he his face turned red, "Oh shit! Swimming right? How much I hate today..."

"Don't be so pessimistic! Look on the bright side, Lucy will be wearing those swim suits!" I whispered, my voice impossible for everyone else but Rogue to hear.

"Ho-how could you! You're such a pervert!" Rogue whispered back, his face totally red, but his eyes were glowering.

"Let's go," I whispered, snickering, but when I turned around I saw Rogue holding his nose.

He had a nosebleed.

"Don't...don't you dare Sting! If you stare at Lucy and make her feel uncomfortable, then I'll..." Rogue threatened, locking his eyes with mine.

"I was just kidding. You're the one who was thinking about something inappropriate; You even had a nose bleed," I whispered.

"Shut up!" Rogue growled, his face turning as red and maybe even redder than a tomato.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing my towel and walked out the changing room with my swimming trunks on when I heard Aquarius-sensei whistle blow.

Lucy's POV:

 _Aquarius-sensei is so scary! And this swimsuit is just so revealing! It's basically a bikini! Nevertheless, I was ordered to wear this, so I might as well just wear it and get it over with._

I hurriedly changed into the bikini and walked outside with the other girls, when I heard a whistle blowing. I tried to find Sting and Rogue, but I couldn't find them. I panicked; I didn't know anyone else other than them in this class. Suddenly a girl bumped into me really hard, like it was on purpose. I slipped on the wet floor and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor. However it never came. I felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and I looked up. It was Rogue who had caught me. A shirtless Rogue.

 _Oh god! He has such a nice toned body. And six-packed abs as well. So sexy._

"Um...Thank you, Rogue!" I said, blushing furiously. Well, who wouldn't? He's so handsome.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Rogue!" I answered. "Can you...um...let go of me now?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucy!" Rogue said, his face turning red.

Sting's POV:

Rogue just caught Lucy! I was so close to catching her in my arms, but Rogue got there before me! He won again! I saw Lucy blush when Rogue caught her.

"Um...Thank you, Rogue!" she said, blushing as red as a tomato. _Lucy is so cute when she blushes!_

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Rogue!" Lucy gratefully said. "Can you...um...let go of me now?" _Yeah, Rogue! Let go of her!_

"I'm so sorry, Lucy!" Rogue said, his face turning red in realization and let go immediately.

 _I won't let you have Lucy's heart Rogue!_

Rogue's POV:

I saw that girl again. She always bullied any girl that Sting and I were friendly to.

 _How much I hate her! She thinks that everyone loves her and that she's so great, but in truth she's the worst person I have ever met!_

I spotted Lucy and began to walk towards her. She looks lost. It seems like she hasn't noticed me nor Sting who was just behind me. I was only about a few feet away when I saw that girl push Lucy down hard on purpose. I ran towards her and caught her just in time.

"Um...Thank you, Rogue!" she said, blushing furiously.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" I asked, really worried. _If she hurt Lucy, then I'll..._

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Rogue!" she answered, smiling. "Can you...um...let go of me now?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucy!" I whispered, and I felt my face burning. I let go of her and listened to what Aquarius-sensei had to say. The rest of class was pretty normal. We swam in teams doing relay races and practiced the butterfly along with the back stroke.

Finally Aquarius-sensei blew the whistle and told us it was time to change. Finally it's lunch!

 _Lucy must meet my friends. They'll all like her, after all she is such a sweet girl..._

* * *

 **How is it? Who do you think the girl that pushed Lucy down is?**


	9. Author's Note: I'm so sorry!

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating! So sorry! I haven't updated any of my stories these past two weeks because of the ridiculous amount of schoolwork. I had 5 tests over the last two weeks, and part two of National History Day was due Friday. I would've posted chapter this weekend, but I really needed a break-finished half of it though. To make it up to you guys, I will post a new chapter tomorrow and another one each day until November 30. I'm so sorry!**

 **Reviews: I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten! The girl is Minerva.**

 **Thanks to Samiam2468, Tho Nguyn657, BeginnerFanFictionWriter16, and Amethyst The Purple Dragon for answering the question!**

 **Amethyst The Purple Dragon- RebelPanda's stories are so good! I have read 'A Kiss' and it is so good! Basically squealing as I read the story! I totally agree with you; Sting and Yukino are great together!**

 **Tho Nguyn657- I'll think about it. Any ideas on Minerva's punishment?**

 **Random Question: Who's your favorite character from Fairy Tail?**


	10. Troubles

**Hello everyone again! Here's the next chapter. Each character's thoughts are told in this chapter. I can't wait until Wednesday! Tomorrow is the last school day of the week. Enjoy!**

 **I apologize if there is any grammar and/or spelling errors.**

 **WARNING: Language**

 **Thanks to BeginnerFanFictionWriter16 for answering my question last time! Rogue, Gajeel, and Zeref are my favorites. If I had to pick my favorite out of the three it would be Rogue though.**

* * *

 **Keep on voting please!**

 **Rolu-12**

 **Stincy-4**

* * *

 **Sting-Someone please vote for me!**

 **Rogue-Ha! I'm winning!**

 **Sting-Grr...PLEASE?**

 **Rogue-I'm better than you.**

 **Sting-Shut up! That's not true!**

 **Rogue-Then why did only four people vote for you? I got 3 times more votes then you.**

 **Sting-...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I suck at drawing and I do not draw people without clothes unlike a certain someone we all know... *cough*Hiro Mashima*cough**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

 _Aquarius-sensei was so scary!_

I walked out of the locker rooms dressed in my normal attire. Suddenly the bell rung, surprising me. I jumped and almost let out a small scream. Thankfully, I didn't scream because at that moment the same girl that had bumped into me really hard during the class came up to me and laughed at me.

"Haha! Pathetic little girl! Stay away from my Sting and Rogue, got that?! Or else you'll face the consequences," she said, throwing a malicious glare at me. "Don't forget that, you bitch!"

"What do you mean that they're yours? They're free people! They can do anything they want! What's wrong with me being their friends?" I asked, looking at her directly in the eye.

"You...you better watch your back from now on Lucy Heartfilia..." the girl spat venomously and walked away.

 _How did she know my name? I never told her after all I wasn't introduced to everyone in this class. Maybe she was in my other class? No...I don't remember seeing her. What does she mean by staying away from her Sting and Rogue? Does she like them?_

"ucy...Lucy...LUCY!" someone shouted waving their hands in front of my face.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You were standing there for a long time, blondie," the person replied.

 _Wait! I know that_ _voice! Sting!_

"Sting! I'm so sorry! I was just thinking," I apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it!" he said, smiling, but then his smile disappeared. "Did that bitch hurt you?! If she did I swear I'll get her!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know, the girl who pushed you during the class!" Sting replied, with a furious expression on his face.

"She didn't do anything," I lied. I didn't want them to be worried. I am a strong girl; I can handle myself.

"Guys, let's go to lunch. The other students have already left..." Rogue suddenly said, appearing behind Sting.

"It's lunch next?! I'm so glad! After all the swimming, I'm so hungry!" I said, grabbing both Rogue and Sting's hands and dragged them out the door. "Can we go to my locker first?"

"Sure," Rogue said.

"Um...sure!" Sting mumbled.

I got my lunch and went to their lockers. Sting's was so messy; papers flooded the floor when he opened his locker.

"I haven't cleaned it in a while," he mumbled, scratching his head.

"Riiiggghhht..." Rogue mumbled sarcastically, causing me to laugh.

"Shut up!" Sting roared in frustration. I turned around to face him; his face was crimson and his usual calm eyes glared at Rogue.

However, Rogue wasn't affected at all. He grabbed my hand and gently led me to his locker. I could hear Sting's shout of "Hey! Don't leave me!" but I ignored it.

"Let's not deal with that idiot now, okay?" he asked, with a smirk?

"Um..." I started to say, but I was at a loss for words. Since when did Rogue smirk?

 _But he's so hot when he smirks! And his voice is just so...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? BAD LUCY! BAD!_

"Guys! How could you leave me?!" Sting wailed, breaking the awkward moment between me and Rogue. _Thank goodness!_

"Sting," Rogue said, without any emotion. _Perhaps he's back to his normal self? Or is he hiding something? I'm too paranoid..._

"Let's go!" Sting shouted excitedly, "I can't wait for lunch!"

"Yeah," I replied, following Sting. Rogue followed me, and we walked into the cafeteria.

Rogue's POV:

I changed out of my swimming trunks as fast as I could.

I heard Sting mumbling about Minerva.

"Minerva..." he snarled. "How dare she hurt Lucy!"

"Yeah..." I agreed, clenching my fists. "I'll kill her if she lays her hand on Lucy again!"

We were done in less than 3 minutes. We rushed out, to make sure that Lucy wasn't attacked again by Minerva.

Sting went to greet Lucy, while I searched around for Minerva. It seems like she already left. I went over to Sting and Lucy and saw them engaged in a conversation.

I looked at the time. It was time for lunch. Perfect time to interrupt their talk as well.

"Guys, let's go to lunch. The other students have already left..." I suddenly say, surprising Lucy. Lucy quickly recovered and smiled.

"It's lunch next?! I'm so glad! After all the swimming, I'm so hungry!" Lucy shouted, grabbing both mine and Sting's hands and dragged us out the door. "Can we go to my locker first?"

"Sure," I said quietly.

"Um...sure!" Sting mumbled, with a blush on his face.

 _He sucks at hiding how embarrassed he is._

She went to her locker and got her lunch out. Her locker was really nice and clean, unlike someone I known for most my life. We then went to Sting's locker afterwards.

"I haven't cleaned it in a while," he mumbled, scratching his head, when all the papers exploded out his locker.

"Riiiggghhht..." I mumbled sarcastically, causing Lucy to giggle. _She's too cute when she giggles. I want you to be mine, Lucy..._

"Shut up!" Sting roared in frustration. Sting's cheeks flushed and he glared at me.

I ignored him. Instead, I grabbed Lucy's hand and gently led her to my locker. I could hear Sting's shout of "Hey! Don't leave me!" but I ignored it, along with Lucy.

"Let's not deal with that idiot now, okay?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Um..." Lucy started to say, but was interrupted by Sting.

"Guys! How could you leave me?!" he whined, glaring at me.

"Sting," I deadpanned, glaring back at Sting. He must have been scared because he immediately changed the subject.

"Let's go!" he shouted 'excitedly', "I can't wait for lunch!"

"Yeah," Lucy replied, following Sting and I followed her. Sting shot me a glare, and I smirked back in return.

 _Too bad Sting, too bad..._

We finally arrived at the cafeteria. I hope our friends aren't doing something stupid again.

Sting's POV:

I was changing as fast as I could. I saw Rogue doing the same thing.

"Minerva..." I snarled, clenching my fists. "How dare she hurt Lucy!"

"Yeah..." Rogue whispered, agreeing with me, clenching his fists as well. "I'll kill her if she lays her hand on Lucy again!"

We both walked out and I went to greet Lucy. I walked up to her and whispered her name. However she didn't respond at all, so I waved my hand in front of her. No reaction.

 _Did Minerva do something to her?! If she did, I'll..._

I yelled her name, hoping she was just spacing out. And she was, thankfully, because she yelled back at me.

"What?!"

"You were standing there for a long time, blondie," I said, teasing her with the nickname.

"Sting! I'm so sorry! I was just thinking," she apologized, smiling at me. Immediately I felt my face flush.

"Don't worry about it!" I said, smiling, but then became serious. "Did that bitch hurt you?! If she did I swear I'll get her!"

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"You know, the girl who pushed you during the class!" I replied, furious.

"She didn't do anything," she said. _Good._

"Guys, let's go to lunch. The other students have already left..." Rogue suddenly said, peering over my shoulder.

"It's lunch next?! I'm so glad! After all the swimming, I'm so hungry!" Lucy enthusiastically said, grabbing both mine and Rogue's hands. She dragged us to her locker to get her stuff and then we went to mine.

I opened my locker and the papers flooded out of my locker.

"I haven't cleaned it in a while," I mumbled, scratching my head. _I can't believe Lucy saw this! I'm such a messy guy!_

"Riiiggghhht..." Rogue mumbled sarcastically, causing me growl.

"Shut up!" I roared in frustration. My face was all red and I glared at Rogue. I was about to say something, but Rogue took Lucy to his locker.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" I shouted, but they ignored me.

 _I won't let you win, Rogue!_ _I will win her heart and she'll become mine!_

I quickly stuffed the papers back into my locker and ran after them. I could deal with the papers later.

"Guys! How could you leave me?!" I pouted, after catching up with them.

"Sting," Rogue deadpanned. He then glared at me. _Did I miss something? Rogue looks pissed off at me._ His glare is promising me a painful death right now. I must get away!

"Let's go!" I shouted excitedly, changing the subject, "I can't wait for lunch!"

"Yeah," Lucy replied, following me with Rogue behind her. When she wasn't looking I shot Rogue a challenging glare. He gave me a wide smirk.

 _Damn you Rogue! You got to spend some time alone with Lucy! You lucky bastard!_

Finally we arrived at the cafeteria. I opened the door to see...

* * *

 **I left you guys at a cliffy. Any guesses on what Sting saw when he opened the cafeteria door?**


	11. Minerva plus Lunch equals ?

**Hello everyone! Finally I get a break from school! Enjoy the chapter! Some things came up, so sorry for the later update.**

 **Tho Nguyn657- ...Wow! You sure put a lot of thought into this. I will sent a PM regarding your comment. I might use some of the things. :) Thanks for commenting!**

* * *

 **Keep on voting!**

 **Voting results:**

 **Rolu-12**

 **Stincy-4**

 **Sting: T_T Please vote for me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (sadly...)**

* * *

Normal POV:

Sting opened the door. The cafeteria was deadly silent. No one talked, but instead they were staring at the trio. Lucy, Rogue, and Sting. The cafeteria didn't make any noise, until Sting shouted, breaking the silence.

"What are you all looking at?!"

Most students started whispering to each other at once. Lucy couldn't hear the other student's whispering, but Rogue and Sting could. Their eyes narrowed when they heard the students gossiping about Lucy.

"That's the new girl. The one Minerva was talking 'bout!" said one girl with silver, white hair.

"Yeah, Angel. That's the new girl. She's hanging around them. Must be a slut like Minerva said," answered a boy with mahogany hair.

"And a bitch!" another student chimed in.

Just when Sting was about to yell, "Shut your mouth!", Minerva walked up to him and grabbed his left arm.

"Come on, Sting. Let's go out together. That girl is such a bitch and a slut too," Minerva purred, pulling Sting closer and closer to her.

"Get away from me Minerva! You're the slut and bitch!" Sting yelled, yanking his arm out of Minerva's hands.

"Get out of here, Minerva," Rogue deadpanned, murderously glaring at Minerva.

"How...how could you say that?!" Minerva yelled, and pointed an accusing finger at Lucy. "I'm way better than that bitch over there!"

"You..." Sting started to say, but then stopped. Instead, his hands reached out to slap Minerva. His hands were about to collide with the said girl's face, when a red-head grabbed Sting's arm.

"No fighting in the cafeteria. Minerva! Don't you dare treat Lucy-san that way; she never done anything to you! Detention!" the red-head girl yelled, keeping her iron grip on Sting's hand. "And you! Sting, no fighting in the cafeteria! I'll let you off because Minerva started it, but I better not catch you doing it again!"

"H-hai...Erza-san!" Sting said, trying to sound brave.

"Erza-san! It's nice to see you again!" Lucy said, smiling. "Wait...you can give people detention?"

"She's the student president," Rogue answered, emotionlessly.

"We're causing quite a big scene here. Why don't we go sit down?" suggested a girl with white hair. "I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way."

"Sure!" Sting said, before following Mira to the table.

"Alright, since you're new Lucy, I'll introduce you!" Mirajane said, smiling at Lucy. "This is Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen."

Lucy's POV:

It was so silent in the cafeteria. When Sting yelled, they all started whispering.

 _What are they whispering about? Are they talking about me?_

Suddenly, Minerva appeared and started calling me a "bitch" and "slut". _Why? I haven't done anything to her?_ I was about to retort, when Sting and Rogue defended me. And did I mention that Minerva was trying to flirt with Sting? I don't usually hate people, but Minerva is definitely not a person I would befriend.

Sting was about to slap Minerva when she called me names again, but Erza-san stopped him. _Thank goodness!_

Sting's POV:

 _How dare she! How dare she call my Lucy such names! Minerva...I hate you so much already, but you're really crossing the line today!_

I raised my hand to slap her but Erza stopped me. I knew not to struggle against Erza, so I stopped trying to slap Minerva. As Erza announced the Minerva was getting detention the only thing in my head was: _Only detention? You're going easy on her, Erza!_

Besides not struggling against Erza, talking back to Erza is also bad. Only talk back to her if you want to die young, which is not me. So I kept quiet. Thankfully she did not give me detention. Mira walked up to us and led us to the table where we usually sat.

We sat down at the table and Mira introduced our 'gang' to Lucy. I noticed that some of our members were missing; Rufus, Orga weren't there. So weren't Cana and Bickslow. Lucy then introduced herself.

"Hi everyone, I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" she greeted everyone, smiling shyly.

Rogue's POV:

 _Minerva...how could you be so cruel to Lucy? You are just like what Sting said. How could you turn so many people against her on her first day of school?!_

Erza punished Minerva by detention, but next time she insults my Lucy, she'll be on her death bed.

Mirajane introduced Lucy to our group and then Lucy introduced herself to the group. We ate in silence until Levy brought up the fact the history report was due. I finished my report, but Sting...well...being the guy he was, forgot.

"What?!" he shouted, jumping out of the chair, catching the attention of many people, girls in particular. _Still a playboy..._

"Yeah, it's due today. Did you forget?" Levy inquired, holding back a laugh.

"IT'S DUE TODAY?! I HAVEN'T STARTED IT YET! AND IT'S NEXT PERIOD!" Sting yelled, panicking. _Oh Sting..._

"Sting, calm down. It's just a report right? I'm sure if you ask nicely the teacher could give you an extension," Lucy said, putting her hands on his arms.

That seemed to do the trick. Sting stopped his panicking and sighed. _I am so jealous of you right now, Sting!_

"I guess you're right, I'll just have to ask for an extension. But I suck at writing reports anyways..." Sting trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'll help you over the weekend. It's Friday today," Lucy said.

"Really? Thanks!" Sting shouted, and began to shake her hand. "My savior..."

"Oh! I sense love between the two!" Mirajane swooned. That made me extra jealous. When Lucy blushed, I almost wanted to slap Sting. However, I controlled myself. _Just because she's helping him doesn't mean she likes him that way right?_

"Don't deny it," Mira sang.

Lucy turned redder and redder. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment the bell chose to ring.

Lucy's POV:

 _I do not like Sting that way! Or do I? I'm so confused! Sting is a good guy, but I really like Rogue too! What should I do?_

Sting's POV:

"Oh! I sense love between the two!"

I felt myself blush at that comment. _Do we really seem like couples? I don't think she likes me that way yet, though. But she isn't saying anything so maybe..._ _Don't be stupid Mira! Does Mira's matchmaking plan always work? No! Don't get your hopes up too high! I don't know...I hope she'll see me more than a friend._

* * *

 **Finally done! Took me awhile. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I can greatly improve on my writing, so please critique my story harshly. I won't get mad at you guys. Thanks!**


	12. Locker and History Troubles

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. I'm really glad that you like my story. However, I know that I can improve, so please critique my writing! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Keep on voting please! Poll is on my profile page, but you can vote in comments too.**

 **Rolu-12**

 **Stincy-5**

 **Sting-Finally got one vote! Thank you!**

 **Rogue-7 more until you catch me.**

 **Sting- At least I'm making progress!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima sensei is 38 years old; he's 25 years older than me!**

* * *

Normal POV:

The first bell that signified the end of lunch had rung. Students scrambled out of the cafeteria, pushing other students out of the way, or being pushed themselves. They made their way to their own lockers, some stopping to talk to their friends. Others waited around their friends' lockers, creating huge roadblocks in the halls. As a result, the hallway became a traffic jam on a highway.

Yells of "Hurry up!", "Get going!", and "Stop blocking the hallway!" could be heard.

Near the end of the lockers was Lucy. Sting and Rogue went to their lockers; they promised her that they will come and get her, but the overcrowded hallway was nearly impossible to pass. However, being the popular boys they were, were able to get to her locker in no time. Everyone rushed to the sides when they saw Sting and Rogue walk by.

The boys admiring their status and fame; the girls admiring their handsomeness. **(A/N: Is that even a word?)**

"Kyaa! It's Sting-sama and Rogue-sama!" the girls shouted, while the boys stayed silent.

Sting and Rogue made their way through, after the crowd parted, making way for them, to Lucy, who had a bewildered look on her face.

"How...how?" she asked, with widened eyes.

"Don't forget we're popular, blondie," Sting replied, with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh...hey! What did you call me, Sting?!" Lucy shouted angrily. "I thought I made it clear that you are going to call me by my name. Not blondie. And haven't you noticed?! You're BLONDE too! Are you an idiot?!"

"Hey!" Sting yelled back. "I'm not an idiot! I'm the great Sting Eucliffe!"

"You and your stupid arrogance! Why can't you be more like Rogue?" Lucy retorted.

"..." Sting didn't reply.

Everyone gasped. No one has ever called Sting Eucliffe stupid, except for Rogue. Yet this girl, who has been in the school for half a day, calls him stupid and he shut up?There were quiet whispers between the students.

"What's going to happen?"

"How could that girl call him stupid?!"

"Sting-sama is the best!"

"I guess Minerva was right. See is a bitch!"

"Don't forget a slut as well. Why else would she be hanging around the twin dragons?"

Then Sting did something that shocked everyone who heard him more. He apologized.

"...Sorry," Sting muttered, his eyes downcast and avoided Lucy's eyes.

"Stop sulking Sting," Rogue whispered, monotonously.

Rogue's POV:

Sting just got told off by Lucy, and Lucy asked him why can't he be more like me! I guess I shouldn't be happy because Sting is definitely upset. However, I feel very happy because this could mean that Lucy likes me more.

 _I can't be so selfish! Sting is my best friend...but he kinda deserves it._

However, as soon as the words left Lucy's mouth, the other students began gossiping about her. When they called her a bitch and a slut, I almost wanted to slap them. Lucy didn't really do anything. All she did was voice her opinion, although that may have hurt Sting's feelings. So? It doesn't mean that she's a bitch or a slut. They judge too quickly!

After Sting apologized, I told him to stop sulking. Inside I was laughing a little, but on the outside, I was as calm as ever.

Lucy's POV:

I can't believe I just said that! I didn't mean to! Sting looks so sad...

"I'm sorry for saying that too," I muttered to Sting, after he apologized to me. "I didn't mean to..."

Sting suddenly smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it! I forgive you. I'm fine."

 _It sounds fake...is he really alright?_

Sting's POV:

 _So she likes Rogue more than me, huh? I guess I'm not like Rogue, but..._

I averted my eyes; I didn't want her to see my dejected expression.

 _I guess it is my fault. I shouldn't have called her blondie. I am an idiot._

I could hear faint whispers of the students behind me. My sensitive ears heard some of them agreeing with Minerva.

 _She isn't a bitch or a slut! She did tell me not to call her a blondie, and I crossed the line! It's not her fault!_

I was about to shout, "Shut up! Stop judging her!", but Rogue beat me to it.

"All of you guys!" he began shouting, gaining the attention of the crowd. "How can you judge her just by that sentence? Just because we are popular doesn't mean that we don't have flaws. She merely pointed one of Sting's flaws out! That's a good thing, not a bad thing! She's only being honest."

Most girls in the crowd looked shocked. Probably because they have never heard Rogue ever get angry.

I looked at Lucy, she looked bewildered.

"What are they talking about?" she asked, frowning.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to know," I said, gently, giving her a smile.

"I'm really, really sorry Sting! I didn't mean to!" she cried, tears ready to leak out of their reservoirs.

 _Shit! She's crying! Do something!_

"Oi! Don't cry! I forgive you! Didn't I say that already?" I whispered, embracing her, hoping she would calm down.

Normal POV:

The crowd looked shocked. Sting Eucliffe was hugging the girl who had insulted him earlier. What was going on? The girls had murderous looks on their faces, jealous and angry at Lucy. All of them looked ready to kill her for stealing away 'their' Sting. However, the bell for sixth period rang. Teachers stuck their heads outside the doors and shouted to the students to go back to class.

Rogue's POV:

The crowd looked like they have seen a ghost. I turned around and saw Sting hugging Lucy. I was shocked as well.

 _He really likes her. I haven't seen him hug anyone before, not even a girl, even though he is a playboy._

I was about to tell them that everyone was watching, but the bell rang. However they didn't notice the bell at all, so I fake-coughed.

"Guys! Time to get to class!" I said, glaring at Sting in secret. _Lucky you!_

Sting and Lucy nodded, and we went to history class together. We entered the usually noisy classroom, only to find it silent. The students were staring at us.

"Why are you guys late?" asked Taurus-sensei.

"Um...sorry sensei. Can you forgive us?" Lucy asked apologetically.

"You have a nice body miss! Of course I'll forgive you guys," Taurus-sensei, being the pervert he was, said.

I growled, so low that only Sting could hear me. I then heard him snickering quietly. I glared at him. That shut him up.

Sting's POV:

"Why are you guys late?" asked Taurus-sensei.

"Um...sorry sensei. Can you forgive us?" Lucy asked apologetically. _She's so cute!_

"You have a nice body miss! Of course I'll forgive you guys," Taurus-sensei said. He's such a pervert.

I heard Rogue growl when Taurus said this. Looks like someone's jealous. I wasn't that worried. Lucy's not going to fall for that perverted cow. I snickered, but when Rogue glared at me, I stopped. _I'm not going to die early..._

Taurus-sensei told us to go back to our seats after he assigned Lucy's seat to be the one next to Levy. Thank god she wasn't sitting next to Minerva who was also in this class.

Lucy's POV:

 _The teacher is a little bit weird...a pervert? He was staring at my boobs...what is wrong with him?_

My seat was next to Levy's yay! At least I'm not with that girl named Minerva.

As soon as Sting, Rogue, and I were seated, the teacher asked the students to pass up the report.

"Hey, what's the teacher's name?" I asked Levy, since I forgot to ask.

"His name is Taurus-sensei," Levy whispered, handing her report to the person in front of her.

"Oh, thanks!" I replied, smiling, but then my smile faltered.

 _Wait! Sting didn't finish his report!_ _What's going to happen?_

Sting raised his hands. I guess he will have to tell the teacher that he didn't finish the report.

"Um...sensei. I forgot to finish it. Can I have till Monday to turn it in?" Sting sheepishly said, scratching his head.

"Fine, but it's half credit," Taurus-sensei answered. _At least you get some points, Sting._

Sting's POV:

I asked sensei if he could extend the deadline and he said yes, but it was half credit. At least half credit is better than none. Lucy is also helping me this weekend, so not finishing this report isn't that bad!

I sighed and nodded. Sensei continued class and talked about the history of Greece or was it Rome. I don't know. Who cares.

Rogue's POV:

Sting's so lucky! Lucy will spend more time with him now! Wait, I can accompany them as well. I'm sure Lucy will be fine with it.

During the class, I spent the whole time thinking of a way to convince Lucy for me to come with them. History can wait until later.

Lucy's POV:

Helping Sting wouldn't be so bad, right? Should I ask Rogue for help, because I really don't know much about Greek history right now. I know how to write but...

 _What are you doing? You should be paying attention! After all, Sting will need your help!_

* * *

 **How is this chapter? Suggestions for next chapter?**


	13. Detention

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has voted. I cannot count too many votes for each person. I decided to do this:**

 **1 vote for voting on the poll**

 **2 votes for voting on the comments regardless how many times you vote on the comments**

 **This makes it more fair and easier for me. Voting more times for one character is unfair to the other character. Sorry!**

 **Well according to that:**

 **Rolu-6 from poll + 7 from comments= 20 votes**

 **Stincy- 6 from poll + 5 from comments = 16 votes**

* * *

Normal POV:

The bell rang, ending 6th period. After class was dismissed, Lucy walked out with Sting, Rogue, and Levy. They all have chemistry together.

"Where's the chemistry classroom?" Lucy asked, looking around. "This is one lab and that is another lab. Which one is our classroom?"

"Oh, we have chemistry in Lab 2, so that one is our classroom, Lu-chan!" Levy explained, pointing to the lab on Lucy's left. "Come on, let's go. Don't wanna be late!"

"Okay, wait for me!" Lucy shouted, and followed Levy. Sting and Rogue followed Lucy into Lab 2.

Rogue's POV:

Finally! The last period of the day! Although this is my least favorite class.

We entered the classroom. The students were chatting again, but they soon stopped when Carla-sensei yelled at them to be quiet.

"Be quiet all of you! We have a new student!" Carla-sensei yelled, glaring at the students. She wasn't the scariest teacher, but she's always second on the list. Second to Aquarius. She's really strict and sometimes unreasonable.

I remember one time Sting spilled something and she took off half the points on his project and everyone else's project in his group. First of all, that's way too many points, and the whole group shouldn't be punished for such a small mistake!

"Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you," Lucy muttered in a small voice to the class, probably because everyone was glaring at her.

Lucy's POV:

 _Why are they all glaring at me? Why do they hate me? I didn't really do anything wrong! Why am I treated like this by the other students?_

After I introduced myself, the teacher introduced herself.

"I'm Carla-sensei, Heartfilia-san. You may go to your seat which is right by the window," Carla-sensei said, pointing to the empty seat by Rogue.

I sat down quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Carla-sensei didn't sound very happy in the first place. _Bad mood? Or is she just like Aquarius-sensei?_

I asked Rogue, "Is she always like that?"

"She could be worse," Rogue answered, sighing.

"Worse?" I muttered, giving Rogue a questioning glance.

"Yeah. She once gave Sting and the whole group 50% for Sting just spilling a chemical by accident. She constantly have mood swings," Rogue explained, shocking me. _What's wrong with the teacher's here? Some moody women, a ghost and fish-crazy teachers, and don't forget about that perverted cow! The only ones that seem normal is Zeref, Macao, and Capricorn._

"Thinking about how the teachers here are abnormal?" Rogue asked, as if he knew exactly what was going on in my mind.

"How did you know?" I exclaimed. _Can Rogue read minds?_

"Your facial expressions. Confused and dazzled. Plus you were just asking about Carla-sensei's mood swings," Rogue explained. _Was I that easy to read? Maybe he's just too good at reading other people! Gosh! Maybe he is really a mind reader._

"Hey! New student and Rogue-san! Stop talking!" Carla-sensei shouted. "Detention for both of you!"

"But...but..." I started to say, but when I saw the look she gave me, my voice faltered.

"Yes?" she asked in a way that almost sounded challenging.

"Never mind," I muttered. "I'm sorry, sensei."

The rest of Chemistry class was really boring. After the bell rang, ending 7th period, thus ending the day, Carla-sensei told us to stay in our seats. Everyone else in the class, except for Rogue and I left.

"Here, organize these papers," Carla-sensei ordered, handing us 3 huge stacks of unorganized papers. "After that, you're free to go."

Then she left. _This punishment is really harsh! It was just talking! I guess Rogue was right..._

Rogue's POV:

 _Carla-sensei is really moody today. I wonder what happened. Could Happy-sensei have pissed her off again?_

"Let's get started. I think we can get this done in 30 minutes or less," I said to Lucy.

"This much in 30 minutes?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. It'll be really quick. You take that pile and I'll take the other two piles," I suggested, handing her one pile.

"What do we sort it into?" Lucy inquired, probably still confused. _That's right! She doesn't know how Carla-sensei wants them organized._

"By class," I answered.

"Oh, I thought that we had to organize it by alphabetically order," Lucy said; she sounded relieved.

"If that was the case, then we would be here all night long," I deadpanned.

"Well, thank goodness that isn't the case!" Lucy shouted and began working her way through her pile.

"Yeah," I agreed, and began working my way through the piles.

30 minutes later...

Lucy's POV:

"Finally finished!" I yelled, glad that this was over. "How long has it been?"

"30 minutes. Exactly," Rogue replied, smirking. "What did I tell you?"

"You're so precise! How did you know how long it will take?" I asked. _He knows everything! How? It must be mind reading._

"I took around 30 minutes the first time I did this," Rogue said, chuckling. "I'm not a mind reader, I swear."

"How did you know I was thinking that?!" I yelled. _If he isn't a mind reader, then what is he?_

"You're easy to read," he explained, and then grabbed my hand. "Do you have any free time this afternoon?"

"Yeah..." I replied, unsure why he asked the question.

"Do you...do you want to go out for ice cream?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Sure! I love ice cream!" I answered.

"Then let's go." He gently held my hand and we walked to the ice cream shop side by side.

 _Wait! Him and I alone! Is this a date?_

Rogue's POV:

 _She said yes! Ha! Detention isn't such a bad thing, I guess. And she let me hold her hand. Gosh, her hand is so soft, oh how I want her to be my girlfriend._

* * *

 **I don't know if this is good or not. Really tired today.**


	14. The Date and Sting's Jealousy

**Hello everyone! Voting is still open.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story! I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Rolu-24 votes**

 **Stincy-16 votes**

* * *

Normal POV:

Lucy and Rogue walked hand-in-hand to the ice cream shop. When they arrived, they went to the counter and ordered two cups of ice cream; one chocolate and one strawberry ice cream. However, the cashier gave them only one big bowl of ice cream, instead of two. Therefore, they have one chocolate and one strawberry scoop of ice cream in one bowl.

"Um...we ordered two cups," Lucy shyly said to the cashier.

"Really, well just take this free of charge!" the cashier answered, smiling. "Now get going!"

"But...but..." Lucy muttered, blushing.

"Let's go. She did give us two spoons," Rogue mumbled, and dragged Lucy away.

Mirajane's POV:

 _Wow! Getting a job at the ice cream stand sure pays off! The pay is one thing, and matchmaking is another! I thought Sting would be good with Lucy, but Rogue is just as good! I'm surprised that Rogue is interested in Lucy! I can't believe Lucy and Rogue are going on a date already; it's only been one day! Mission to make Rogue and Lucy a couple has started! I was so sure Sting liked Lucy too...if he likes her, then poor him..._

Rogue's POV:

 _The cashier at the ice cream stand looks familiar, and her voice sounds familiar as well. I can't put my finger to it, but I'm sure I know this person. At school, maybe?_

'Ding! Ding!' my phone rang. A text message from Sting.

 _Where r u?_

I smirked.

 _'Eating ice cream with Lucy,'_ I typed.

Some seconds later, Sting replied.

 _WTF?! You lucky bastard! How did you get Lucy to go with you?_

I chuckled. _All I did was ask her if she wanted ice cream, not that hard..._

 _'I'm not telling you,'_ I texted back, playing with Sting.

"Who are you texting?" Lucy asked, eating the strawberry ice cream.

"Sting. He wants to know where we are," I answered, eating the chocolate ice cream.

"Wait! What's Sting's number? I need to call him later to finish the report," Lucy exclaimed, remembering the promise she made with Sting.

"Oh, here," I said, giving her my phone.

Then my phone went off. Seems like Sting is calling me.

I pressed the green button and immediately heard Sting's voice shouting. "What are you two doing?!"

"Hi...Sting?" Lucy answered, a little scared of Sting's outburst. "We're eating ice cream..."

"Oh hi, Lucy!" Sting greeted, changing his tone. _Angry at me, huh? You get to spend the weekend with her because you forgot to do your report. You're even luckier than me._

"Rogue!" Sting continued, coldly. "I wanna talk to you in private."

Lucy handed me the phone and Sting started ranting and cussing at me about how I was so lucky... _Idiot!_

Lucy's POV:

I handed the phone to Rogue and continued eating my strawberry ice cream. _Why did Sting sound so angry? Is it because we didn't invite him to eat ice cream?_

Rogue didn't seem the bit affected by Sting's sour mood, though. After Sting hung up, I asked him what they talked about, because I was curious.

"He's just mad," he casually announced.

"Why is he mad?" I questioned, frowning. "Is it because he didn't get to eat ice cream?"

"Partially," Rogue whispered. "But he's also mad because we're spending time together."

"What? Why can't we spend time together? After all we're friends!" I argued, confused.

"He's...jealous," Rogue confessed. _Jealous? Jealous about what? I'm going to spend time with him this weekend, so why is he jealous over such a small thing. It's kinda childish, but cute too. He's really popular, and he's jealous because his friend spent time with his other friend?_

"He gets jealous very easily. Also, he said that you guys could work on the project tomorrow at the library at 10:00 AM," Rogue explained, chuckling slightly.

"Really? Okay! Can you tell him that I'll be there? Thanks!" I asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to walk you home?" Rogue offered.

"You don't have to!" I muttered, blushing a little. _He's such a gentleman! Am I falling for him already? Gosh, Lucy! Only the first day and you already have a crush!_

"Don't worry. I have time. It's dangerous for such a pretty girl to be walking alone," Rogue whispered in my ear, making me blush ten folds.

"Thanks...let's go, Rogue," I uttered.

Rogue's POV:

As soon as Lucy handed me the phone, Sting started shouting at me. _So annoying and childish! We didn't do anything except eat ice cream, so what's the big deal?_

I told Lucy that Sting gets jealous very easily when she asked. _This is one of his better days. One time when I won a bet, he threw food at me. Anger issues..._

Suddenly, I had an idea that would piss Sting off even more. Taking Lucy home.

Lucy rejected my offer at first, but I managed to convince her.

"Don't worry. I have time. It's dangerous for such a pretty girl to be walking alone," I whispered in Lucy's ear, making her blush. _Seems like my devious side is coming out..._

"Thanks," she said, her hair hiding her face, "Let's go, Rogue." _She's blushing. Too bad I can't see her face right now...she's cut when she blushes._

I walked her home. She lived in an apartment on Strawberry Street. _1534 Strawberry Street, huh? Nice apartment Lucy._

I waved and said, "Goodbye," and left, but not before hearing Lucy shout, "Thank you, Rogue! Goodbye!"

 _Today was a good day. I guess I'll tag along with Sting tomorrow. Not so happy about finishing the report, but can't complain when I get to see Lucy..._

Meanwhile a certain blonde-haired boy is throwing a fit...

Sting's POV:

 _Damn it! Lucky, lucky bastard!_

"Why are you so lucky, Rogue?" I wailed, looking up at the ceiling. "Does fate hate me so much?"

 _You got to have a date with my Lucy already! Why? Why Rogue? Why fate? Why did you let this happen?_

Suddenly I heard the front door being opened. _That lucky Rogue is back!_

"Rogue!" I screamed, grabbing his shoulders. "Why are you so lucky?!"

"Calm down, Sting. I already told you! We didn't do anything," Rogue deadpanned, glaring at me. "Now stop acting like a child and get off of me!"

"But...how did you get her to agree?" I asked, releasing him. _Oops. Should probably control my temper..._

Rogue sighed. "I just asked if she wanted ice cream. Nothing else..."

"It was that easy?!" I bellowed.

"Yeah. What else could I have done?" Rogue said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmp. I get to spend time with her tomorrow at the library, so hah!" I yelled, changing the subject because I had nothing else to say, making Rogue growl.

"Then, I'm going with you!" he demanded.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Lucy may be able to help you...compose the report, but I don't think she knows enough background knowledge. You don't listen in class, so who can help you?" Rogue asked, smirking. _Damn it, you smart ass!_

"Fine! As much as I hate to admit it, I can't do it with just Lucy; I'll need your help as well," I admitted, glaring at Rogue. "Happy now?"

Rogue only nodded before walking to his room without a word.

 _Y_ _ou can come with us to the library Rogue, but this doesn't mean that Lucy would be yours._

* * *

 **How is it? Review please!**


	15. Library Part 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad you like the story! Do you guys like how I portrayed Sting? Read, Review, and Vote! Enjoy! :)**

 **Rolu- 31 votes**

 **Stincy- 20 votes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm 13! Hopefully one day I will, but that's probably never going to happen. T_T**

* * *

Sting's POV:

 _What should I wear? I'm going to meet Lucy in a hour! I must decide now! But, what should I wear? Maybe this? No! How about this? No! Then what abo-_

"What are you doing, Sting?" Rogue asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Get out! I'm trying to find something to wear!" I yelled, irritated.

"Just put on something! It's not like you're going on a date or something!" Rogue advised, glaring daggers at me. _Only Rogue can help and glare at a person like that..._

"Fine," I muttered and put on a white t-shirt and brown pants.

"Let's go," Rogue said, walking out of my bedroom.

"We still have about a hour! Why are we going right now?!" I pointed out, giving him a 'are you kidding' look.

"Better early than late," he deadpanned, sticking his head into my room. "Now come on!"

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes and followed Rogue out of the apartment.

"Is that all you say?" Rogue asked.

"What?" I was confused. _What was he talking about?_

"Fine," Rogue answered.

"Huh?" I was still confused. _He's fine with everything I say? No, that can't be right...then what does it mean?_

"When I told you to get dressed and stop worrying you said, 'Fine.' Then when I told you that we're going to the library now, you said, 'Fine,' again," Rogue added, which finally helped me realize what he was talking about.

"It's not all that I say!" I defended myself. I refused to talk to him all the way to the library to try to piss him off, but it didn't work. He ignored me as well.

Rogue's POV:

 _I can't believe Sting has spent over an hour trying to find the 'perfect' clothes to wear. I understand he wants to look the best he could be for Lucy, but at this rate, we're going to be late. Being late would make a horrible impression of us. Sting, I don't care, but I can't ruin my impression in front of Lucy. I could go alone, but then I will have to explain why Sting wasn't here. Still a bad impression. Guess the only thing I could do is tell him to hurry up._

I told him to find something and be done with it, and thankfully he agreed. _If he didn't then..._

Good thing he isn't stubborn today. When I told him we have to go, he agreed with a little bit of convincing. I guess it must be Lucy. I doubt he would listen to me if we aren't meeting Lucy today.

However, he did seem to be a bit mad at me, seeing how he didn't talk to me for the rest of the way to the library. _But, who cares? A bit of peace and quiet is better than hearing Sting complain about everything..._

"We're here," I announced, in my usual bored voice.

Sting didn't answer. _So he is ignoring me..._

Sting's POV:

 _I thought I would never arrive at the library! I swear if the walk had been a minute longer I would have yelled at Rogue. Now that I think about it, I actually don't know where the library really is. I guess it was a good idea to bring Rogue along._

I looked at my phone. It was 9:50. Ten more minutes until Lucy arrives, or so I thought. As soon as we walked up the steps leading to the main doors, Lucy came out of the library and greeted us.

"Hey guys!" she cheerfully yelled with a book in her hand.

"Good morning, Lucy," Rogue greeted, with a small smile. _I swear, Lucy is totally changing Rogue. He almost never smiled at all, but now..._

To make it worse, Lucy blushed! _Darn it! I'm falling behind!_ _Rogue..._

"Yo, Lucy!" I called out, giving her a smile as well. However, she didn't blush. _Does that mean she likes Rogue more than me?_

Instead, she smiled and told us to follow her. She walked through the shelves of books until she reached a table with around 10 thick books on it. _She was reading that?! How? I know for a fact that I would fall asleep before even getting to the third page!_

"I been doing some research," she explained. "I heard the report was on one of the Greek mathematicians. So I decided to read a little bit. Although it is a bit weird that you're doing this in history. I would've thought this was a math assignment"

 _A little bit? I think I'm going to die..._

"Lucy, I can help as well. I brought notes," Rogue offered, handing Lucy his notes.

"Thanks, Rogue!" Lucy took his notes and read through the it, occasionally nodding and mumbling, "This quote is helpful" or "Such detailed notes"

 _Now you got Lucy admiring your notes?! Damn it! I'm really falling behind. I must impress her as well! But what?_

"Sting!" Lucy announced. "You are going to have to review these notes and chose a person!" _Me? Oh no...I'm going to fall asleep._

To make matters worse, Rogue chuckled and said, "That may not be the best idea, since Sting might fall asleep." _Why you!_ I glared at Rogue. He only smirked, his eyes shining with amusement, as he watched me turn red in embarrassment.

"Um...I..." I struggled to defend myself, but I found myself at a loss for words.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Sting can do it!" Lucy declared, cheering me on. _Ha! She supports me! In your face, Rogue!_

"Thanks," I sheepishly muttered, before turning my head so she wouldn't see me blush. "I'll do this Eucild guy! This guy's name is close to my last name!" **(A/N: First person when I think of Greek mathematicians. Finally finished Euclidean Geometry! Now comes the Non-** **Euclidean** **stuff. And homework! NO! After writing this down, I realized that Eucliffe and Euclide are pretty close. LOL)**

"Let's go!" she announced, dragging me to a section of the library, carrying some of the books on the table. "I need to put these books back, and we can get some more books on Euclid!"

"Okay," I sighed. _How can she be so cheerful?_

Rogue's POV:

 _Leave it to Sting to choose a person based on their names compared with his. Idiot. Lucy and Sting are spending time together. At least I'm here watching what they're doing. I just hope that Lucy doesn't fall for Sting. I won't let that happen so easily, but if she really falls in love with that idiot, then I guess I can only be happy for the both of them..._

Lucy's POV:

I climbed the ladder to get to the highest bookshelf to put the books back. I put the books about Archimedes and Pythagoras away. I was about to get down when the ladder suddenly became unstable. It started wobbling and shaking. I looked down. It looks like someone had touched the ladder by accident. I tried to regain my balance, but I failed. The ladder toppled over and I screamed.

* * *

 **Another cliffy! I'm totally evil, am I not? See you guys tomorrow! :)**


	16. Library Part 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the late, late update, but I was up doing homework. 3 hours of geometry! Procastination! And school tomorrow... :(**

 **Read, Review, and Vote, please! Enjoy!**

 **Rolu-31**

 **Stincy-20**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. I don't think Hiro Mashima-sensei is doing 3 hours of geometry during the weekend.**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I screamed. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard floor, but instead felt a pair of arms around my body. I opened my eyes and saw Sting. _So Sting caught me..._

"Thanks, Sting!" I mumbled, a little embarrassed. Embarrassed because I was screaming like an idiot, and because I was in his arms.

 _"_ Don't worry about it! But be more careful" Sting warned, smiling. "Seriously! If I wasn't there then..."

"Yeah, I know..." I mumbled, still embarrassed. _If he hadn't caught me, then I would have probably ended up in the hospital._

"Lucy!" someone shouted, the voice full of worry. I turned my head and saw Rogue running up to us. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah...thanks to Sting," I whispered, but he heard me.

"Good. Are you hurt anywhere?" Rogue asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine," I answered, smiling.

Rogue nodded. A few seconds later I realized he was staring at me. _Why is he staring at me? This is getting awkward..._

Then I remembered that I was still in Sting's arms. My face immediately turned to a deep shade of red.

I whispered in Sting's ear. "Um...can you let me down now?"

"How about no?" Sting challenged, smirking.

"Just put me down!" I demanded, this time louder.

"No."

"Please?" I asked him, giving him my puppy eyes.

"Um...fine," Sting agreed, finally, giving in. _No one could ever resist my puppy eyes!_

Sting's POV:

I heard her scream. I was just looking around the shelf for the Euclid guy when I saw Lucy falling from a ladder. I ran to catch her, and I thankfully caught her. _Thank god! I would not be able to live with myself if she got hurt while I was watching. Rogue would also kill me._

I caught her in my arms, bridal style. _I wish that I could hold her like this forever._

However, Rogue just had to come and ruin the moment! I glared at Rogue, and he glared back. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking eye contact. Lucy didn't seem to notice though. I guess she was still recovering from the shock from the fall.

Rogue asked if she was okay, taking her attention off me. I glared at him again, annoyed and jealous of the fact that he was talking to Lucy, but instead of glaring, he just looked at me. He looked at me, not with a jealous or angry expression, but instead he looked relieved, although a little annoyed. _I get to hold Lucy and you_ _don't! Ha!_

However, I think Lucy noticed. She then realized that I was still holding her. She told me to let her down, but I didn't want to so I refused. _Let me hold you for a little longer, Lucy. It feels so right._

I tried delaying the departure of Lucy from my hands, but when she pleaded with her puppy eyes, I couldn't help but give in. _She is so cute!_

I blushed a little as I put Lucy down gently.

Rogue's POV:

I was reading a book that was left on the table when I suddenly heard Lucy's voice. She was screaming. I quickly followed the noise. It led me to the third book shelve of the biography section.

My eyes widened when I saw Lucy in Sting's arms. I glared at him. _Did you do something Sting? If you did, then I will tear you limb from limb!_

However, as looked around, seeing the fallen ladder, I calmed down a little bit. _Lucy probably fell down from the shelf and Sting caught her. I guess I have to thank you Sting..._

It was not until I asked Lucy if she was okay and she said yes, when I truly calmed down. _If she's okay, then everything else would also be okay._

Sting I know wasn't hurt at all. _He's really strong._ Then, I remembered that Lucy was still in Sting's arms. _It's been awhile! Why is Lucy still in Sting's arms?_

I tried to tell Sting to let go of her with my face expressions, but I don't think Sting understood them. I was annoyed. Sting was definitely enjoying this moment.

However, Lucy noticed. _Thank goodness!_ She started blushing when she realized that she was in Sting's arms. _Lucy's blushing because of Sting now? Competition..._

Sting toyed with her. When Lucy asked if she could get down, Sting only smirked. It was not until Lucy pouted and gave him the puppy eyes, when Sting finally agreed and put her down. _Lucy is so cute when she's doing that! You're so lucky, Sting._

Lucy's POV:

As soon as Sting let me go, I walked to find some books for Euclid. _Just pretend nothing_ _happened. Nothing happened._ Still, my heart was pounding. _Lucy, don't worry! It's definitely just the shock from the fall, not you being in Sting's arms. But, I have fallen from trees before, and I never felt this nervous, so it can't be that right? Oh no! I'm I falling for Sting as well?! This is not good!_

"Hey wait, Lucy!" Sting yelled, following me. "Where are you going?"

"To find some books on Euclid," I uttered in a small voice.

"Okay." he replied, but then added, "Be careful."

"Don't worry!" I assured him. "The books on him are on the bottom shelf. You don't have to worry about me falling again."

"Good."

Rogue's POV:

Sting and Lucy were having a conversation. They walked off to find books on Euclid, together. _I can't lose to_ _Sting! I must spend some time with her. Maybe after we finish Sting's report, we can have lunch together. But Sting would be coming as well...whatever, I still get to spend time with Lucy even if it's with Sting._

I sighed. _Can't do much now, though._ I went back to the table we were sitting and waited for them to come back. They came back a few minutes later with three books.

Normal POV:

Sting and Lucy started reading through the three books they brought, while Rogue was doing nothing, only watching them as they quietly read. About 30 minutes later, Lucy started the outline of the report, with Rogue helping her. Sting, being the slow reader, was still reading, occasionally asking questions.

Sting finally finished reading 10 minutes later. He started writing the report, since Rogue and Lucy had finished the outline of the report a few minutes ago. The work was basically cut out for him. Background paragraph and then two paragraphs; 3 pieces of evidence for supporting why Euclid was important, and another paragraph on the legacy of his discoveries, with 3 supporting pieces of evidence.

While Sting was feverishly scribbling to finish the report, Lucy and Rogue were discussing Romeo and Juliet. Since the had nothing else better to do, they took out their new book for English and started reading it.

"I can't believe Romeo! Supposedly loving Rosaline and then loving Juliet! He went to the party to prove that no one was better than Rosaline, but then says that he never saw a true beauty before meeting Juliet. Something is wrong with him!" Lucy ranted, after reading the first act

"Yeah. There is definitely something wrong with Romeo," Rogue agreed, shaking his head. "Anyways, Zeref-sensei would be asking us to go beyond just comprehension of the play. We have to analyze it."

"I guess you're right. Well, here's the light and dark motif. And here's a example of foreshadowing," Lucy pointed out, showing her book to Rogue.

"I found another one," Rogue announced, showing Lucy.

"Guys...will you guys let me focus?" Sting interrupted.

"Ah! Sorry Sting!" Lucy apologized, bowing her head.

"Are you almost finished?" Rogue asked, glancing at the paper.

"Almost," Sting muttered. "Only a couple more sentences."

A few minutes later...

"Yes! I finally finished!" Sting yelled, causing the majority of the people in the library to look at him and shush him.

"Finally," Rogue mumbled. "Let's go. Hey, Lucy. Do you want to come lunch with us?"

"Sure!" Lucy agreed, smiling.

"Great let's go! I'm starving!" Sting said, and the three walked out of the library.

Rogue's POV:

 _Lucy agreed. Great! I'll give anything to spend time with her. I will win your heart, Lucy Heartfilia._

Sting's POV:

 _How can Rogue do that? He can just smoothly ask Lucy out without blushing or stuttering. He doesn't even seem_ _embarrassed! How? I'm suppose to be the playboy, but Rogue can ask a girl like Lucy out so smoothly! Damn it! I can't lose to you, Rogue! Lucy will be mine!_

Lucy's POV:

 _I just met them yesterday, and I'm having lunch with them alone? What is wrong with me? And my heart is pounding so fast. I'm definitely falling for the them, but I can't love both of them! Ug...this is so confusing!_

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? Please review. 11:27 PM when I finished this. I hate you school! I don't wanna wake up early tomorrow. :(**

 **I'll update next Friday? Saturday? Maybe earlier, but I can't promise anything until Friday, because I have school all week.**


End file.
